


The Road As Home

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, challenge fics, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: The Winchesters have spent their entire lives on the road.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The Road As Home

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #12, home.

[ ](https://imgur.com/oCMInjk)

Dean and Sam Winchester don’t have a normal childhood. They don’t live in a house. There’s no yard surrounded by a white picket fence. Instead, they live their life on the road with their father John.

At one time they lived a more normal life, when their mother was alive, but after she died, John took them on the road with him.

Now they live in motels and exist on junk food, and John often leaves them alone, sometimes for weeks at a time, leaving Dean in charge of his little brother, and worrying that one day their father might not return. So far that hasn’t happened, but Dean still worries.

Both Dean and Sam imagine living in a real home one day, but for now, for the Winchester brothers, the road is their home.


End file.
